When You Wish Upon A Star
by remuslives23
Summary: When your heart is in your dreams, no request is too extreme. When you wish upon a star, as dreamers do. Remus/Sirius. Christmas fluff!


_Last of my Harry Potter Christmas fics to be posted here. This one was written for **comicsforcate** for rs_small_gifts. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks!_

_Warning: Pure, unadulterated fluff and schmaltz. No apologies for it. :)_

* * *

Sirius Black put the gold star on the top of the Christmas tree then stood back to admire his handiwork. He frowned thoughtfully then reached out to straighten the star, which was leaning a little to the left.

Everything had to be perfect. He had finally convinced Remus to move in with him, although he was afraid Remus' capitulation was due more to an untimely eviction rather than desire, and this was their first Christmas in _their_ flat. Sirius smiled as he drifted into an increasingly frequent daydream about waking up next to Remus on Christmas Day, having breakfast – and a little something else – in bed after opening their gifts then rounding off the day with dinner at James and Lily's flat.

'What are you smiling about, you daft dog?'

Sirius was jolted back to reality by the sound of Remus' voice near his ear. He could feel the heat of the other man's body as Remus' chest grazed his back.

'Just... admiring the Christmas tree,' Sirius said, recovering fast. 'This is the part where you ohh and ahh over my exceptional decorating abilities.'

'The star's crooked.'

'It is not!' Sirius looked again and saw that it was a little askew. 'Oh, for the love of Merlin...'

He adjusted the ornament once more then looked over his shoulder at Remus. The other man was staring at him, eyes a little unfocused. 'How's that?' Sirius asked, gesturing to the star.

Remus blinked twice and his eyes shifted to the star. 'Perfect,' he said with a smile as he glanced back at Sirius. 'You did a wonderful job, Padfoot. Did you make a wish?'

Sirius reached out to untangle a string of Muggle Christmas lights Remus' parents had given them. 'A wish?'

'Yeah,' Remus said, a nostalgic tinge to his voice. 'When she put the star on the tree, my mum would always tell us to make a wish. She said that a wish made on a Christmas star would always come true.'

Sirius stared at the star then glanced at Remus. 'Did it? Come true?' he asked and Remus smiled.

'I almost always wished for a turkey leg at dinner,' he said with a little self-deprecating laugh. 'So, yeah.'

Sirius chuckled. '_Almost_ always?' he said, stepping back and nudging Remus with his elbow. 'What about the other times when you sacrificed a guaranteed turkey leg and wished for something else?'

Remus exhaled sharply, a tight smile on his face. 'No luck, I'm afraid,' he murmured, narrowing his eyes at the star. 'Guess I wasn't meant to have that wish come true.'

They both stared at the tree for another moment then Remus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. 'Thank you – for going to all this trouble. I know you wouldn't do it if I wasn't here.'

Sirius reached up to wrap his fingers around Remus' wrist. 'It's no trouble, Moony. You know I love having you here.'

Remus' smile broadened and he looked down at his feet. Sirius was startled to see light-pink colouring the other man's cheeks and horrid, wicked hope flared in his chest. He beat the feeling back, pulling his hand away from Remus' and silently mourning the loss of skin on skin contact.

'Well, thank you. For everything,' Remus said again, his voice soft. He cleared his throat and let his hand fall from Sirius' shoulder. 'And I'm cooking breakfast Christmas morning to say thank you for all this, yeah?'

Sirius' mouth opened and closed as images from his latest fantasy assaulted him once more. Remus naked except for an apron, cooking in the kitchen on Christmas Day; Remus in bed next to him, feeding him fruit; Remus licking the juice from the fruit off Sirius' lips, chin, chest, coc...

'Sirius?'

'Hm?' He shook himself out of his reverie and nodded hastily. 'Sure. Sounds great.'

Remus flashed him another broad smile then headed towards his bedroom. Sirius watched him go, eyes falling to that tight arse, then he sighed and flopped down onto the bright orange couch he'd rescued from the side of the road.

He wasn't sure when he'd started _noticing_ Remus, but this was like _torture_. How had he thought this would be a good idea? Now he was going to be around Remus _all_ the time, and Sirius wasn't known for his patience or restraint. Remus was going to be around – smelling like he did, sounding like he did, looking like he did – and Sirius was going to either completely lose his mind trying to resist him, or blow their friendship to smithereens by throwing him down and fucking him through their hideous orange couch.

_God! What if he brings someone back here? What if I have to listen to Remus fucking some bloke in the next bloody room?_

He groaned miserably. 'Why the hell would anyone _want_ to fall in love?' he muttered, crossing his arms huffily over his chest as he spoke to the Christmas star which was still obstinately listing to the left. 'Make a wish, huh? Alright then. All I want for Christmas is that oblivious werewolf to notice me. Is that too much to ask?'

The Christmas star, unsurprisingly, didn't respond. Sirius glared at it then pushed himself to his feet and stepped towards the tree. 'Maybe it _is_ too much to ask,' he mumbled despondently as he plucked absently at some tinsel. 'He's too good for me, anyway.'

He attempted to right the star one more time then threw his hands up into the air when it continued to refuse to stand up straight. 'I give up!' he growled at it then turned and stomped through to the kitchen. 'Do what you want.'

He didn't see the gold of the star suddenly gleam a little brighter.

***

Christmas Eve dawned – unseasonably bright - and Sirius shuffled slowly into the kitchen, scrubbing at his eyes as the morning sun shining through the window threatened to burn them out of his head.

'Morning,' chirped Remus and Sirius grunted, opening his eyes a slit to peer at Remus as he made toast.

He bit back a groan when he saw a flash of bright red satin and swaths of pale bare skin. 'Why are you naked?' he moaned, unable to resist coming closer.

Remus laughed and continued to butter the toast. 'I'm not naked,' he corrected, indicating his red boxers. 'I was warm in here. It doesn't feel like Christmas. Too much sun.'

'Mm,' Sirius hummed, leaning into the other man and resting his head on his shoulder.

He watched Remus methodically scrape butter and strawberry jam across four slices of toast, the heat of Remus' skin burning Sirius even though his shirt. Then he smiled as Remus handed him two of the slices and a glass of pumpkin juice.

'It's not breakfast in bed,' Remus said, a teasing note in his voice. 'But it'll have to do.'

Sirius smiled then reluctantly pushed away from the warmth of Remus' body to sit at the table. 'Maybe tomorrow,' he said with a wink before taking a bite of warm, sweet bread.

Remus, to Sirius' surprise, flushed deeply at the mischievous reply. 'Maybe,' he agreed softly.

Sirius nearly choked on his mouthful of food, swallowing hard then taking a long drink of the juice, glancing uncertainly at Remus who looked just as unsure as Sirius. He took another bite of toast, feeling Remus' eyes on him as he chewed and, once he'd swallowed, he met the other man's unwavering gaze.

'What?' he asked, a little thrill crawling through Sirius when he saw Remus' darkened eyes and, as Remus lifted his hand to touch his face, Sirius' breathing shallowed and his heart skipped in his chest.

'You've got... jam...' Remus whispered, sliding the pad of his thumb gently across the corner of Sirius' mouth, knuckles rasping over Sirius' stubble-rough jaw.

Sirius stared at Remus, eyes wide, then his eyes shifted to the other man's thumb. A blob of jam was smeared across the tip and Sirius reacted instinctively. He wrapped his fingers around Remus' wrist as Remus began to pull back, halting his retreat. Without giving himself a chance to think about what he was about to do, he dipped his head and dragged his tongue along Remus' thumb then closed his mouth around it, sucking the last of the jam from the digit before letting it slip from between his lips. He tentatively raised his eyes until he was looking into Remus' startled baby blues that were swimming with warring emotions.

Shock.

Fear.

Lust.

Longing.

Remus' mouth moved, forming soundless words, and Sirius tried to clear the lump from his own throat as, for the first time, Sirius really thought that there might just be a chance for him and the stubbornly independent werewolf.

'R... Remus...' he whispered almost inaudibly, but before he could say another word, the fireplace flared into life and James Potter stepped out of the leaping green flames.

'Bloody hell, it's hot!' he stated loudly, fanning himself with a newspaper.

Remus and Sirius leaped apart, Sirius falling back into his chair and Remus swiftly moving to dump his glass in the sink. James threw himself into the seat next to Sirius and slapped him over the back of the head with the folded paper.

'I've been ordered by Lady Lily Evans to fetch her scruffy minions to help out with preparations for tomorrow's feast,' he grinned before his smile turned into a frown. 'Why aren't you dressed?' His gaze switched to Remus who was trying to sidle unnoticed out of the room. 'Why aren't _you_ dressed? Lily will _kill_ me if I don't return with you both.'

'I'm just going to get dressed now,' Remus said placatingly, slipping from the room, and James' eyes narrowed, taking in Remus' pink cheeks before they moved back to a flustered-looking Sirius.

'What's going on here then?' James asked with a raised eyebrow. 'You two look like I just caught you having it off...' His eyes widened almost comically behind his lenses. 'I didn't, did I?'

Sirius shook his head. James opened his mouth to ask another question, but Sirius pushed himself to his feet.

'I don't want to talk about it,' he said softly, taking his plate and glass to the sink. 'I don't want to jinx it.'

James blinked. 'Are you two finally...?'

Sirius shot him a warning glare and James pressed his lips together tightly, miming zipping them shut. Sirius smiled at his best friend then left to dress for his day of servitude.

***

'I am buggered!'

'Lily is a bloody slave driver. I don't know what Prongs sees in her.'

Remus flopped down on the couch next to Sirius and shook his head. 'She just wants Christmas to be perfect,' he said in the manic Lily's defense. 'It's her first one as lady of the manor. Or flat, in this case.'

Sirius chuckled, shifting to ease the ache in his lower back and his hand brushed against Remus'. He waited for a moment, their little fingers almost overlapping and the tension in the room rising rapidly. He and Remus hadn't been alone all day; there had always been someone around to temper the growing awareness that thickened the air whenever the two men were together. But there was no one else here now. They were alone in their silent flat with only their hastened respiration as a soundtrack.

Sirius licked his dry lips and heard Remus clear his throat quietly. He snuck a glance at Remus, looking away quickly when he realised Remus was staring back at him. Instead, he fixed his eyes on the Christmas tree, wondering where the Sirius Black who'd seduced the pants off half of the students in their year had gone.

'That star's still crooked,' Remus said suddenly, his voice loud in the otherwise silent room.

Sirius jumped a little then frowned when Remus rose and moved to stand in front of the tree. He reached for the ornament, adjusting it.

'How's that?' he asked, glancing over his shoulder at Sirius, who pushed himself to his feet and stood behind Remus.

'Still not straight,' he murmured, staring covetously at the curve of Remus' neck, at the prominent bumps of his spine that disappeared into the neck of his shirt.

He wanted to touch, wanted to trail his fingers along the hills and valleys of Remus' backbone, wanted to follow the forged path with his tongue, he wanted to mark every inch of skin as his own. He wanted it so badly that every part of him thrummed with yearning and Sirius closed his eyes against the ache.

'How about now?' Remus asked softly and Sirius sighed, his hand moving of its own accord to tug at the hem of Remus' shirt.

'Moony...' Sirius whispered, but anything else that he might have said caught in his throat as Remus whirled around and, clutching Sirius' face between his hands, kissed him.

Sirius gasped into Remus' mouth, too surprised for an instant to respond. But then he felt Remus begin to pull back, taking that delicious warmth and softness with him, and Sirius let out a whimper of loss. His hands flew up, caging Remus' head, and he caught Remus' bottom lip between his own, sucking lightly. Remus moaned, fingers tightening on Sirius' jaw, then he opened his mouth.

Sirius delighted in the friction of Remus' tongue on his own as they explored the new textures, the light click of their teeth as they awkwardly experimented with angles, of the push and pull of their lips against each other. It was slow and wet and consuming, and Sirius had never tasted anything as wonderful as Remus.

When he started to see spots behind his closed lids, Sirius broke the kiss, inhaling deep lungfuls of precious oxygen and feeling Remus do the same. He opened his eyes. Remus' forehead pressed against his own, their noses butting together. He could feel Remus' breath tickling over his damp, kiss-swollen lips and smiled to himself.

'Okay?' Remus asked quietly, his voice cracking on that simple little word.

Both of them knew the answer to those two syllables would either destroy their friendship, or signal the beginning of something scary and new. Sirius swallowed hard.

'This is _exactly_ what I wished for,' Sirius murmured, his growing smile threatening to split his face in two.

Remus let out a breath of relief and grinned. 'Me, too,' he admitted softly.

His hands slid into Sirius' hair as he canted his head, bringing their lips together in a kiss that stole the air from Sirius' lungs once more. They stumbled towards the couch, falling down on it in a tangle of limbs and laughter. As their chuckles faded and moans and whispers of encouragement began to echo around the room, the Christmas star glowed bright with approval, its job done.

_fin._


End file.
